Poison
by Chaotic Disillusion
Summary: Have you ever been tempted by an enticingly sweet poison? Hiro has. Songfic.


Title: Poison

Author: Kimihiro/Water Sprite/ Water Nymph/Chaotic Disillusion (damn I should consolidate!)

Rating: PG-15 I hint at crap, m'kay?

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the song Poison by Alice Cooper—heck, I didn't even actually pay for it. My friend gave it to me. That, and I don't own sexy bishounen to do with as I please. Psh, you think I'd actually be _writing_ if I had that! Yeah, right…

Warning: It's three in the morning and I've been in a writing slump… Oh! You mean the story? Uhhh, hints at the "M" word… and it ain't marriage, hun. :sigh: The DIY "M" word, 'kay?

---

-I want to love you but I better not touch

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison-

What in the world was he doing here? Couldn't a man have two seconds of peace without being reminded of the horrors of his own life? There, not ten feet away from Hiroshi stood his dream come true as well as the worst nightmare he'd ever had.

Why? What could have possessed him to think in such a manner towards the young man? Wasn't Hiro already in love? This _was_ love—wasn't it?

"Hiro-chan?" Ayaka stood before him, waving her tiny hand in front of his face. "Are you still here or has your mind wandered off completely this time?"

He smiled as she giggled as small bubble of laughter, "Yeah, I'm still here. I can't guarantee for how long though."

"Awe, is Hiroshi getting sleepy?" she teased.

No, he wasn't getting sleepy, he was getting love st—no! He was _lust_ struck. And who wouldn't be? The man was nothing short of spectacular to view. But, there again, that was not something he really wanted to dwell on. The question he _really _wanted to know was—what the hell was he doing here!

All of the sudden, he turned to catch Hiro's eyes, turned to see him as he silently watched the figure from a far off corner of the room. All of the sudden, the room was simply too small, and most definitely too hot. Then again, that might have just been because it was at that moment that Tatsuha decided to put his glass of wine down (how did he get his hands on that? Wasn't he too young?) and began to stalk towards Hiro.

Surprise ran across the guitarists features as he hurriedly busied himself with his place card. He turned it this way and that. Upside down, right side up, inside out. My, what an interesting piece of paper.

"Hiroshi-kun?"

Hiro melted, fuck what a voice. Breathe deep, man, breathe deep. "Yeah?" he turned. Faux shock, "Tatsuha-kun? What in the world brings you here?"

There! It was that! That! That would be the end of him! That smirk! Why did he have to look so—so—so _dashing_? That simply wasn't playing fair! But then again, he didn't know he was playing, now did he?

"It's my honey's birthday party! You think I'd miss this? Plus, Yuki didn't want to go. He said something about too much idiot in one room," a thoughtful look passed the dark features.

The flutter of his heart told Hiro that he was up against something that he was quite defenseless against. Something he felt that God had forgotten to give man a defense for.

Why did he want this man so much?

The rare sweet smile came to rest on Tatsuha's face, and what a fickle expression that was—and it was there nonetheless. What had caused that?

"How've you been? Brought the little lady along?"

What! Oh yeah, her. Who was she again? And why was she here? Oh, she came with him? Why'd he bring her? He wanted this man before him, not her.

No! that was something that he just couldn't allow to happen! So many different reasons too!

This boy was in love with someone else. Hiro was straight. This man had a serious tendancy to love and leave. Hiro was taken—happily.

"Hiro-kun?" soft smile, "you gonna be okay, man?" Lost in deep, smoky eyes.

So, why wasn't it possible again? He'd forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of it lately. You know, with the new album coming out soon. No sleep for the wicked I suppose," a little chuckle was all Hiro could seem to muster.

"You? Wicked?" Tatsuha laughed, hard. "I don't think I've ever heard anything further from the truth. Especially from what Shuichi's told me!" More laughter, quieter this time, "I don't think you've got a wicked bone in your body."

And there it was again, that smirk. That damn smirk.

"See ya 'round, Hiro-kun."

And he was gone. Just like that.

"Hey, Hiro-chan! I brought you some punch," a too sweet voice came from behind him.

Who was she? Oh! That was _his _date. What was her name again?

-You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)-

"AH!" Hiro shot straight up in his bed, and cupped his head in his hands. He remembered everything. Nothing was lost to the night like most of his dreams were. This was vivid, and if he hadn't known any better—it would have been as real as daylight to him, if daylight had seemed real any more.

None of that mattered though, not when he could still remember all of it. Not when he was still caught up in all of it. Not when all he wanted in life anymore was for all of it to be real. Even more real than it had just been. More real than what he'd just experienced. Even when that didn't seem at all possible, that was what he wanted.

Just to hear his name on those lips. Like he had in his dream. Only, so much more. Just to hear Tatsuha scream—

Gah! Was he insatiable or what? He was too deep in. he didn't even _want_ it to stop any more. He just wanted it to be.

Throwing the covers back he stepped to the floor. What he needed was a damn cold shower. And then, if that didn't work he'd just hop on his bike. Feeling the cool air slap his face a bit should help—not to mention seeing a little bit of road kill. If that didn't kill his mood, well then, he _knew_ there was no help for him after that.

Well, none of that had worked. Nothing. Not even his own hand.

Something he really hadn't wanted to resort to. Something that he'd hoped would help. Something that was just as useless as all the rest of the possible treatments.

But that's all they were, wasn't it? Treatments. Most certainly no cures there. A cold shower, a cold ride, a few disturbing images. All of that was nothing. Nothing compared to what he craved. Compared to what he _needed_.

-One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison-

He'd promised to help Shuichi move all the stuffed he's boxed up into storage. But he wasn't being much help just standing there, staring.

Evidentially, they'd decided to enlist a little more help than just Hiro. Because, there, in all his glory, stood a shirtless Tatsuha. He was hauling one of the larger boxes and he'd just carried out an unneeded chair. It was the middle of the summer.

Hiro was staring alright. And dammit, he simply couldn't stop himself anymore. Things had just gotten too bad. He'd never fallen this deep into something like this. Hell, Ayaka had even broken up with him because he just wasn't there anymore. Hiro hadn't been able to do it. There was just nothing that could snap him from his permanent stupor.

And there it was, that look. If Hiro hadn't been leaning against the counter, his knees would have gone out from underneath him. He couldn't even stifle the small whimper that came from somewhere in his throat. There was no way that Tatsuha had missed it, especially when he was smirking like that.

D-did that little shit know? Oh hell, how _couldn't_ he? Everyone had to be aware of it. Hiro had stopped caring!

It didn't matter though. Not when Tatsuha was so intent on finishing his job. Not when he bent down to set the box carefully on the floor in the tightest jeans Nakano Hiroshi had ever seen on a human. Not when Tatsuha had decided to take a glass of cold water and dump it over his head, letting the water drizzle down him. Not when he was looking at Hiro like that again, with that damn smirk clouding Hiro's already suffering thought process.

Not when he was coming closer with that look in his eyes.

"Hey, Hiro."

Hiro belonged to Tatsuha, none other. And how could he have it any other way when he looked like such an enticing poison?

---

A/N: Okay, so I've been in this serious slump. Can't write, can't draw, can't think. So, when that happens, songfics get written. So forgive the intense crappiness of this. In fact, if you guys could help by reviewing afterwards you could save me a world of suffering in my next fic which I'm currently trying to work on. Seriously, tell me what I could have done better, tell me WHY it sucked. Please don't just review to tell me it sucked—I already know that. You wouldn't be helping very much by pointing out the obvious, now would you? Thanks once again for reading! I hope that it was okay enough for you to enjoy it a little at least!


End file.
